User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 6 Summary
EPISODE 6: Queens Of The Sky After Onya's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Onya's lipstick message. It reads, "There's alot to say, but I'll wait till the reunion". Everyone is a little confused as to why she wrote that on the mirror. Keisha wipes off the mirror and all the girls go and relax around the lounge. Keisha expresses that she isn't feeling insecure about her position in the competition with it being her second time in the Bottom 2. Yen says that Keisha was doing well in weeks 3 and 4 so she should feel not as bad. Taneesha says that she might have bombed the ball, but she tore it up during the lipsync. Daisy and Charli try and get Keisha's motivation back up by saying that she wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't turnt the lipsync. Keisha says that she doesn't want to have to rely on her lipsyncing skills to keep her here, she wants to be in the top every week and winning challenges. After all the talk about the lipsync, everyone congratulates Shooketh on her win. Shooketh expresses that she was a little shook to have not only won two challenges but the ball, especially with Charli and Sophie here. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be to perform in a parody calisthenics work out tape. All the queens get 10 minutes to get into their workout gear. The music starts and the queens all take their turns being funny, standing out and pulling crazy workout stunts. In the end, Leo and Sophie are declared the Winners of the Mini Challenge making them Team Captains for the Main Challenge which will be to design and host your own flight. Leo and Sophie begin choosing their teams. On Team Leo: Daisy, Molly, Taneesha and Yen. While on Team Sophie: Charli, Keisha, Shooketh and Sweet. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, both Teams are busy organising their roles and everything they need to. Eventually each team heads off to begin designing their plane cabins. Team Leo decide to do something very futuristic and advanced while Team Sophie keep things simple and in todays level of technology. The day goes by and the teams all finish setting up everything in their cabins. Everything from the seats to the small details like snacks, the bathrooms etc. The next day, the girls are all painting and beating their mugs for the runway. Sophie decides to pull her team aside quickly to discuss that she wants the whole team to perform a small choreographed number, in hopes that it will give them the win. So while, Team Leo are in the Werkroom painting, Sophie and her team head off the the Mainstage to put together a small dance routine. The routine is quite simple but it will look good during the presentation of the flight. Eventually, Team Sophie head back to the Werkroom and continue painting. All the other girls ask where they all went. Sophie says she was just having a little team discussion. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Ellen & Bill Hader. First up, Team Leo. Daisy and Yen start the challenge off well together being the main attendants. Leo also does a pretty good job in her bits, she's bringing some decent comedy and humour to the table while still presenting their flight. Molly and Taneesha don't do too good. They seem a little tense and awkward in moments while the others team members are doing their scenes. It begins to get quite messy around the end of their flight and they finish it with Leo saying a joke and no one responding or laughing. Up next, Team Sophie. Sophie and Shooketh start the flight out really well. They present everything about the flight and bring a level of comedy that isn't too much. The others also do well in their segments. Charli makes some funny jokes and Keisha and Sweet mesh well together. The whole team then begins their little number they planned at last minute. It's a flight satefly demonstration. Things go really well, they look confident and great and finish looking stunning. After each teams flights are presented, Team Sophie is declared the winning team with Sophie the winner of the Main Challenge. Team Sophie leave the stage into Untucked leaving Team Leo all up for Elimination. Duing critiques, Daisy is told that she was probably the best on her team. Her confidence and overall success is praised. Leois told that is was a little disappointing to see her not kill it this week because she's been doing good so far. She is particularly critiqued on her failure to lead her team to a victory which could be major concequences. Molly is told that is wasn't a major surprise to once again see her not kill it after the last two weeks in the Bottom. Her awkwardness is critiuqed and her ability to not stand out is noticed heavily. Taneeshais told that she was one of, if not the worst on her team. She didn't stand out really at all and at times when she did, it was for all the wrong reasons. Lastly, Yen is told that she did a pleasent job is standing out. The judges do though ask her for more comedy and impact but overall one of the best on her team Back in Untucked, while the losing team are receiving critiques, Team Sophie celebrate on their victory with a cocktail. They all congratulate Sophie on her win and team leader skills. She thanks them all and says that it was about time to win a challenge. They all then discuss who could be in trouble on the losing team. Because they didn't see the other team perform, they aren't really sure who could be in the bottom. Keisha says that Yen seems like the weakest member on the team so she could be in trouble, while Shooketh and Sweet agree that their team captain Leo could be in trouble too. Soon after, Team Leo enter Untucked. They all grab their cocktails and relax. Leo says that she needs to use this time to listen to her song which indicates to the other girls that she could be in the Bottom. Shooketh and Yen chat about how things went down on the Mainstage. Yen says that she knew that her team was going to flop because of their team captain. Back on the Mainstage, Daisy and Yen are declared Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Leo is declared Safe leaving Molly and Taneesha in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. The music starts and Taneesha immediately rips her outfit off to reveal a sexy bikini look. She performs the song really well, giving major slutty vibes and giving a little camp making the judges laugh. Molly brings some sex and fiecrness too but seems a little to much for the song. After the lipsync, Taneesha stays while Molly is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 9 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts